cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fereldyn
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Fereldyn is a new member of the New Pacific Order. Nation Information Fereldyn is a growing, developing, and hilarious nation with citizens of mixed ethnicity who follow Hinduism. Its citizens love paying taxes. The citizens of Fereldyn work somewhat diligently to produce iron and uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people, but only the useful ones. Plans are on the way within Fereldyn to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the joys of drug use. Fereldyn allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force with wolves to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first and recite the lyrics to American Pie without Googling. Fereldyn believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. Just try it. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people's pets first. Fereldyn will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens unless they bring milk and cookies to the negotiating table. Inception Fereldyn was founded on July 8, 2014, after its ruler discovered Cyber Nations while randomly reminiscing one day about the old game NationStates. Having never joined an alliance in NS, Lassiter always wondered whether a more engaging version of the game existed. Unbeknownst to him, CN had existed for years without his knowing it. Better late than never, perhaps? New Pacific Order Fereldyn applied for membership in the NPO after receiving a recruitment message from Babyslate08. Instantly impressed by babyslate's commitment to making him a part of the Order, Lassiter immediately felt a sense of loyalty and comradery before he even stepped foot on Pacifican soil. He was accepted a few days later, and proudly earned his Pacifican passport by passing the Academy. As ruler of Fereldyn, Lassiter quickly took on jobs within the Order. He joined the as a Recruiter, a position that he thoroughly enjoys. He has already become known for his recruiting prowess, having earned standing in a number of areas on the Recruitment Corps' Hall of Fame leadership boards, and having received a promotion to Deputy Chief of Recruitment in August 2014. He also joined the as a procurer, buying and sending tech to larger nations in both the Pacifica and GATO, and was made an Analyst in August 2014. Before long, he also found himself putting his writing skills to use as a member of the serving as a Scribe, and representing Pacifica abroad as a Diplomat to GATO within the . Most recently, Fereldyn was humbled with the great honour and responsibility of being inducted into the , which is responsible for the security and stability of the entire Order. With regard to combat, Fereldyn is a member of The Emperor's Wrath squad in Alpha Battalion. Professions Past and Present Awards {| class="wikitable" ! Award ! Name ! Description ! Date Awarded |- | |Oustanding Recruiter Award |Awarded for excellence in the Recruiting Corps |11 August 2014